Timeline (Viacom Era)
This is a Timeline of events in the Viacom Era Power Rangers seasons. Ancient History * 14 Billion years ago-The Story of the universe began in a flash of light. Other the next two billion years, material would begin to clump together to form the first stars, and eventually planets 10,000+ years ago * The very first team of Power Rangers, the Denziman are formed to stop the Indaver Clan from invading the planet Denzi * Zordon eventually becomes the leader of the Denzimen and meets Tyciel's twin sister, Rita Repulsa. He later seals her in a dumpster on the moon. He creates a base in the lands of the Lenai Lenape before creating the Command Center in the southwestern US, where he remains in sleep in his energy tube. * The last Ice Age ends 5,000 years ago * Five native american braves in the Pacific Northwest were chosen by Raven to stop the Boma Tribes. * Alpha 5 goes online. * A 6th female brave from the south ended up being a big help in sealing The Boma Spanish Inquisition (Power Rangers Battle Thunder) * A Jester in Garret's homeland, Count Facetious, steals the Book of Monsters (Lord Thunderstrucks) * Queen Meave planned to get her revenge and take over the Kells. King Conchobar heard of the warning and assembled 4 youth to find the farries of Tir Na Og and become Mystic Knights ** Rohan-Mystic Knight of Fire ** Princess Direrdre-Mystic Knight of Air ** Ivar-Mystic Knight of Water ** Angus-Mystic Knight of Earth * Deirdre's suitor, Garret, is manipulated by Meave to become her evil Mystic Knight of the Forrest, but he soon joins his fiancé and her knights in the defeat of Meave and her forces. * A short time later: ** Issac Babbot and Malcom Lexington are born and saved from the Spanish Inquisition. ** Garret and Deidre and married and have a son, Murtah ** Other births: Marcaline Von Turin * 15 years After Mystic Knights: ** Alex Fierro is exiled from the year 2020, which causes the seal between Valhalla and Midguard opens, allowing Ivar the Boneless and his forces enter. ** Alex, with help of page Ganamyde, select three best friends to become the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder: *** Prince Murtah-Fire Knight (II) *** Issac Babbot-Aqua Knight (II) *** Malcom Lexington-Desert Knight ** Prussian Royalty have come to visit the Kells, the Duchess' daughter, Marcaline, joins the Mystic Knights ** Rohan hears of the return of Ivar the Boneless and gets the other knights back together ** An ancestor of Tommy Oliver, Tobit Cromwell, becomes the Green Knight after pulling a sword from a stone, as well as manifesting the Black Stag Zord ** Tobit joins the Mystic Knights ** A team legendary Rangers, the Time Keepers, assist the Mystic Knights *** Lauren Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) *** Eustus MacAlister (ASD BlueQuantum Ranger) *** Ashton Quzell (GSA Green/Dornado Yellow) *** Sir Ivan of Zandar (Dino Charge Gold) *** Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) ** Ivar's crew is defeated by the Mystic Knights of past and present'Around the same time as the above in an alternate continuity' * Ryker is banished from Astoria and invades Seagate * Arc, a youth from Seagate arrives in Astoria and becomes the new member of Phoenix Squad, which is actually led by the princess (under the name Ciara), who has already become bitter enemies with Sage, the leader of Kraken Squad. * Warwick and Prudence, Arc's other Squad Mates (ft Fizzwick, Warwick's little brother) adopt a slobberpuff that steals a dragon crystal (Arc is blamed for it), which allows Ryker to appear via hologram and his forces (ex Ambala) to invade Astoria. * Ryker tricks Princess Eliza to join his side * With the Armor of Astoria, Ryker can enter Astoria unsacthed * Ryker is banished to the DanWarp Dimension * Around the same time Alex was banished, Ryker returns Four Years After Battle Thunder * Count Facetious appears and awakens the Rockopolis, which sends heroes and villains alike into a parallel world ** The Knights ally with Phoenix Squad and find secret ancient weapons that give Phoenix Squad ranger-like powers ** Facetious meets Kraken Squad and Ryker, who form an alliance. Kraken Squad becomes the Viper Rangers. ** After many robot and normal battles, Sage is killed, Kripan and Ankusha are imprisoned and handed over to the Inquisition, Buttercup is MIA (Missing in Action) Many moments later * A new villain faction, a virus begins to attack, the core Battle Thunder travel to 2022 and meet the Hexagon Rangers, Phantom Rangers, and Mystic Force Rangers * Ciara, Buttercup, Prudence, Deirdre, and Marcaline teamed up with many other female rangers over the past 30 years of the franchise against the Katrina's Revenge Recent History 19th Century * California University was established in 1868, based out of Sweet Valley before relocating to Los Angeles * At some point in the late 1880's, the first Nitro Rangers were born in California * Most of the backstory of Frontier Town and it's characters seems to be set in this time period as Wyatt was a toddler during the 1849 Gold Rush, and Maverick wanted to expand in to Canada, perhaps with 1890 Gold Rush up there, but these times don't align with the real existence 1907 * The first Nitro Rangers are formed in Reefside, California to fight the Monster Clans. Their discombobulation leads to there defeat. Count Vladsmir unites the monster factions in hopes of finding the finals to eclipse the sun * Some time Later, Reefside College (now California University, Reefside; or Cal Reef for short) begins it's conceptual stages, but doesn't open til 1955 * The Hightower family reopens the Hightower Hotel in New York as a haunt attraction * Marisol and Alex Fierro are born in the Ursa System ** Kayla and Terrance's father is also born in the Ursa System 1950 * Alien Diaomanji attacked Hanover Orchard and killed Mr. Hoover, who returned as Twisted Timbers. (at least according to his origin story) 1955 * Cal Reef is established * Disneyland Opens 1969 * Zordon organizes a team of rangers to stop Psycho Green from freeing Rita Repulsa 1980 * Jeffrey Francois Schindler is born. 1998 * Andros is forced to sacrifice Zordon to destroy the United Alliance of Evil. The blast later coalesces to form Jark Matter and the first warriors of The Shogun. * Jeffrey Francois Schindler graduates from college in Engineering. 1999 * Rosa Salir, in high school discovers the first Command Center of Zordon underneath the National Park * Max and Phoebe Thunderman are born on Earth, while Prince Terrance is born in the Ursa System 2000 * Power Rangers from the future share there powers with Doggie Kruger, a band of scientists, these scientists later have the the children that will become the B-Squad Rangers * Mel/Millennium Force and Mean Streak Android Roller Coasters (ARC's) are introduced at Cedar Point, a total of 115 would be created over the next 17 years * Tycho Franklin is born * Son of Beast opens 2001 * Kate/WildCat, Blue Steak, Cedar Creek Mine Ride, Iron Dragon, Disaster Transport (later Gatekeeper), Corkscrew (all 3), Gemini (only 1 ARC), Maggie/Magum XL200, Raptor, Mantis (now Rougarou), Steel Force, Thunderhawk, Excalibur, Mamba, Ghost Rider (among others) gain their ARC's throughout the 2001 and 2002 seasons. Hypersonic XLC opens at Kings Dominion, too receiving an ARC. * Eustus MacAlister, Eliza Quzell, Harvey Rivers, Colin Dax, and Gwen Gifro are born * Agnus and Charlie Starner are born. They're mom, London Rhodes, is diagnosed with Breast Cancer and dies before they're first birthday. * Jeff meets Jessica Shwartz and marries her. However, they can't have kids. * Jason begins a collection of Power Rangers artifacts, with help from Rocky who works with Smithsdon Society. Jason gets the Power Morpher from Rocky as he would be in the Forever Red team up instead of Rocky. 2002 * Jeff meets Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force ranger and later have a daughter, Marie, in 2004. Most of the coasters at Cedar Fair parks get ARC's by this point thanks to Jeff's team. The rest of what would become AZXK are also born in this year. * Aryia Quzell is born in Albania. Kora Haung is born in Hong Kong. Ava Frasier is born in Sweet Valley, California. * Princess Kayla is born in Ursa System. Power Rangers Savage Storm (alternate universe) * The 10th anniversary of the Bounty Hunter sets its sights on Earth and destroys the Annimarium, sending 5 cubes down to 5 unsuspecting youth: ** Derrick Velazquez-Savage Eagle ** Taylor Richard-Savage Shark ** Max Cooper-Savage Lion ** Danny Delgado-Savage Elephant ** Alyssa Enrilé-Savage Tiger * Near the end, they travel to 2023 and meet the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers Near Past 2003 * Top Thrill Dragstar debuts at Cedar Point, ARC included. * Gwen's younger sister, Mavis, is also born in this year. Teddy Winslow and William "Billy" Thunderman were also born. 2004 * Wallace Hightower is born in Forge Bend, but he soon joins his cousins in Reefside. * Jessica dies at child birth, but leaves behind Micheal, who resembles the ARC Laser * Rosa graduates with her teaching degree. * Austin begins teaching at Forge Bend High. * Geauga Lake is purchased by Cedar Fair. Silver Bullet at Knott's Berry Farm opens in December. * Power Rangers Dino Thunder takes place. The rangers would eventually get buildings named after them for their benefits to society. 2005 * Schyuler "Sky Tate", Sydney Drew, Jack Landros, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Bridget Carson, Nora Thunderman, and Seamus Decker are born in the US. * Peter Ishitori is born in Japan, he would move to the US six years later. * The Paramount Parks (Kings Island, Kings Dominion, Canada's Wonderland, Carwoinds, Great America) are purchased by Cedar Fair. They were the only chain other than Cedar Fair to invest in ARC's. 2006 * The last Gifro Daughter, Jaclyn, is born. She dies of cancer in 2019. * The Geauga Society forms. * Jason Lee Scott marries Margaux Evans, they have a son, Darwin, shortly after. 2007 * Geauga Lake closes. Hypersonic XLC at Kings Dominion Closes. * Maverick at Cedar Point Opens. * The Overdrive Rangers form, under the leadership of the android Mack Hartford. * Louis Mitchell and Bristol Rogers are born. * Cal Reef hires Charles Lashing to its Engineering department, while Rosa begins teaching in the district she was raised in, Forge Bend. 2008 * Genova Le is born in Tokyo. * Jackson Grove is born in Alabama in November. 2009 * Chelsea Scott and Turin Brooks are born. * A recession hits and Ava's dad is layed off from Disney Imagineering, taking plans for the A-10,000 audio animtronic with him. 2010 * Jark Matter attacks the planet Denzi and resurrects the Indaver Clan (Bar Mirror and Teller) * Nallah/Nighthawk becomes known in Carowinds for her diverse gallery of music 2012 * The Ishitori's return to the US (Coney, Ohio to be exact) * Mr. Fraiser creates Alpha ZXK, AKA Elizabeth Woods. * The Delta Busters, the first team of SPD Earth branch rangers, forms. 2014 * A force of Legendary Extra Rangers, headed by Tommy assist the force of the Ursa Army against The Shogun, but fail. Terrance and Kayla begin their training on KO-33. * The Aquitar Rangers we know retire after the Legendary Battle. * Peter begins his love of roller coasters. * Sam, the future Omega Ranger, is born. 2017 * Eustus MacAlister, Tycho Franklin, Eliza Quzell, and Colin Dax begin their time at Forge Bend High. * The GSA (Gender and Sexuality Alliance) forms at Forge Bend High. * The Smithsdon Collection disappears. Around the same time, Jason gets into a car accident at the Grand Canyon and Margaux and Darwin fall to their supposed death. ** However, they were rescued by the return of Alex Fierro, who soon created a wormhole to the Sanzu River in hopes Octoroo has books on all villains in Power Rangers to get his revenge * Eustus becomes an Eagle Scout. Harvey leaves scouting shortly after. Power Rangers GSA 2018-2019 School Year * Aryia Catherine Quzell transitions to Ashton Quzell. * Tycho Franklin comes out as Gay. * Cornith Summers comes out as a Lesbian. * Harvey and Kora, who are their friends, enter the GSA as Allies. * Jark Matter sends General Magnator to Earth in hopes show his worth to Tycial to marry her. She joins him some time later. * Rosa chooses 5 students in her club, the GSA, to become a new team of Power Rangers: ** Harvey Rivers-GSA Red and pilot of the Akela Zord. ** Ashton Quzell-GSA Green and Pilot of the Dragon Zord. ** Qyuil "Cornith" Summers-GSA Yellow and Pilot of the Tiger Zord. ** Tycho Franklin-GSA Orange (first PR Orange Ranger) and Pilot of the Scorpion Zord. ** Kora Haung-GSA Pink and Pilot of the Raven Zord. ** Ava Frasier and Elizabeth Woods (Alpha ZXK) become her techs Summer 2019 * Ryker is Banished to this time and is arrested by Captain Man and Kid Danger and thrown into Metorburg Prison. * Eustus and Gwen are dating. * Ageolis and Charlie begin their summer jobs at the movie theater. * Eustus becomes Shogun Black, an Assassin of The Shogun with the goal to kill Ashton Quzell. * Eliza joins the Crew of 12 Angry Men. * Broadcast version The Angel Grove Turbo and Metroburg Thunder are in the 3rd game of a 3 game series. A famous baseball player on the Thunder, Hugo Brasier, has fixed the series. It is found out he's the Indaver Clan Monster, V-Leauger, who has been on Earth longer than The Shogun's existed. * The Blue Jay Zord debuts, but is later stolen by Eustus. Along with his Black Mamba Zord, he creates Mamba-Jay Megazord 2019-2020 School Year * Eustus creates the Chakra Deck, which is based off the Yoga Chakras. Tycho creates the JAKQ Deck, which is based off Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and JAKQ Dengekitai. * 12 Angry Men ''opens at the Forge Bend Theatrical Society * Lady Lisa and the Indaver Ninjaman are created by Eustus and Magnator * Cam and the Ninja Steel Rangers team up with the GSA Rangers against Magnator, Tyciel, Eustus, Lady Lisa, Dornado, and the Indaver Ninjaman * Bridget Carson enters Forge Bend High, and transitions a short time later * Broadcast The Angel Grove Turbo and Metroburg Thunder become go against each other in the world series. A famous baseball player on the Thunder, Hugo Brasier, fixes the series. It is found out he's the Indaver Clan Monster, V-Leauger, who has been on Earth longer than The Shogun's existed. * Forge Bend does a Halloween Homecoming, where Eustus sabotages it. Later, Austin has a nightmare about a school run by a monster who controls youth through pencils (see Ancient History 10,000+ years ago) * Ava restores the zords and the GSA Rangers suits get upgraded, just in time for Christmas. * Ageolis and Charlie discover the GSAHQ and want to become rangers too * Eustus challenges Ashton to a duel. * Both Ageolis and Charlie become GSA White. * Eustus is found out to be Shogun Black when he accidentally morphs in the cafeteria when tripping on Gwen's backpack. * Eliza Quzell hears of rumors of an imminent terror attack in Forge Bend and alerts Rosa and Ava to create the ASD Ranger Arsenal. * Eustus defects from The Shogun. * After defeating IO at Knott's Berry Farm, they rangers go to a club. Eustus and Eliza track down the terrorists just in time to the same Night Club the GSA Rangers are at. ** Eustus MacAlister-becomes ASD Blue, the leader of the ASD Rangers and has a shark motif ** Eliza Quzell-becomes ASD Yellow and a Panther Motif, summons the Bull Zord ** Bridge Carson-becomes ASD Red a short time later, has an Eagle motif and uses the Manta Zord (even though the Starner's used it first) * The Shogun briefly split the GSA in two (GSA in Japan, ASD in Kansas). Eliza and Bridge leave the GSA Rangers a short time later. * Quito attacked Forge Bend High and hacked GSA Ranger's powers, destroying their zords (but not before destroying him too). * Captain Man and Kid Danger (Ray Manchester and Henry Hart) rescue the GSA Rangers and with help from Schwoz, begin work on a new morphing device and ask help from the Thunderman's. ** Ray became Danger Red, the leader of the Danger Rangers ** Henry became Danger Blue ** Max Thunderman became Danger Yellow ** Nora Thunderman became Danger Pink ** Billy Thunderman became Danger Green * Ava unleashes Gemini Robo for Eustus, Ageolis, and Charlie to fight a giant General Magnator. Magnator and the robo face a similar fate to Quito and the GSA zords. * Captain Marisol (Draco Ranger) arrives at Earth and meet the GSA and Danger Rangers who are unequipped to face The Shogun. * Eustus is badly injured from the destruction of Gemini Robo and is soon put into cryogenic suspension on the Andromeda Orion. * Phoebe Thunderman becomes Shogun Black (II) Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion (Power Rangers GSA.O) * Captain Marisol forms the Galaxy Squad Rangers while Ray begins warning other supes about the truth of The Shogun, who have been in control of the world for decades. * The initial team of rangers are as follows: ** Harvey Rivers-Galaxy Squad Red, the Royal Lion ** Tycho Franklin-Galaxy Squad Orange, the Dangerous Scorpion (he was bit in GSA by a scorpion, gaining a tail) ** Henry Hart-Galaxy Squad Blue, the Tactical Wolf (due to his hyper motility) ** Max Thunderman-Galaxy Squad Gold, the Yin and Yang (because he represents the scales and his evil phase) ** Billy Thunderman-Galaxy Squad Black, the charging bull (because of his speed and motif, he also gains super strength from his Ohman Stone) ** Nora Thunderman-Galaxy Squad Silver, the Paralyzing Snake (because of her abilities with her eyes) ** Cornith Summers-Galaxy Squad Green, the Mystic Chameleon (because her newfound ninja powers) ** Kora Haung-Galaxy Squad Pink, the Majestic Eagle ** Ashton Quzell-Galaxy Squad Yellow, the law of the sea (as many species of fish are born female and become male later on) ** Ageolis and Charlie Starner-Gemini White/Galaxy Squad White, The Twin Stars (because motif) * At the same time, the prince and princess were headed to Proxima Centauri to repair the Cerberus Stone due to a time limit set on it, Marisol has a similar issue, which causes them to meet. ** Marisol Fierro-Draco Guardian Ranger-> Draco Ranger/Galaxy Squad Violet, The authoritative Dragon (a reference to his status) ** Kayla-Ursa Ranger/Galaxy Squad Cyan, Ursa Infanta (as she is the heir to the throne) ** Terrance-Cerberus Ranger (II)/Galaxy Squad Teal, the pure blood hunter (his place in royalty, as well as his motif) * Phoebe hijacks the Cerberus Zord at some point. The battles against her and the other female members (Gellis, Alex, Tyciel). * This leads to the decision to bring Eustus out of Cryiogenic Suspension and becomes the Galaxy Quantum Ranger. Via the Pavo Stone, he become the Pavo Ranger, a dark green colored Battalizer. * Phoebe later joins her siblings, fulfilling the 16 rangers prophecy stated would over through The Shogun. However, Jojo Siwa (Midnight Idol), turns Nora against her siblings as Shogun Silver by stealing the Dark Stone, leading to a wild goose chase across stars and nations, leading to the deaths of Harvey and Ageolis. * While Phoebe tries to save Nora, the rest of team lands in the VR Troopers domain, teaming up with Eliza and the other Troopers against Mad-Eye Gellis * A group of rangers called The Lost Rangers assist the Galaxy Squad Rangers in vanquishing The Shogun. Alex Fierro is exiled into the past. He is, however, returned to when Darwin and Margaux Scott were supposedly killed, taking them as prisoners while he built up to take his revenge on the Power Rangers. * Other Events ** Teddy Winslow begins his time at Cal Reef, he would be known for establishing the KST Fraternity ** A big Earthquake occurs in Northern California, weakening the seal on the Boma Mines *** this earthquake caused considerable damage in Angel Grove and Mariner Bay, a fire from this earthquake may have cost Carter Grayson his life ** Boom begins his SPD training, but doesn't cut and ends up being the head gadget tester Between GSA.O and Hexagon '''2021' * Jason begins work on designing a new arsenal to track down the Smithsdon collection (with Rocky's help) * The Delta Busters become SPD A-Squad, with Charlie Starner as Red Ranger * Jack and Z meet each other for the first time (Lemurseighteen's opinion) 2022 * Wallace Hightower, Micheal Bolt, Marie Xephila Richard, and the rest of the AZXK Sorority begin their time at Cal Reef * In Japan, the Arrowmen are established to fight the Jigen, who are led by Jeff, who has found exile in Japan Power Rangers Hexagon * Jason's daughter, Chelsea Scott, becomes Phantom Yellow and kills Tommy Oliver. However, Billy finds his secret papers first, leading him to find Dana and Ryan Mitchell and form the Hexagon Rangers. ** Hexagon Rangers *** Bristol Rogers-Hexagon Red/Red 1 *** Louis Mitchell-Hexagon Green/Green 2 (Dana's son) *** Genova Le-Hexagon Pink/Pink 3 (Bristol and Louis friend, Japanese exchange student) ** Phantom Rangers *** Chelsea Scott-Phantom Yellow, killed Tommy Oliver to gain more info on expanding the Phantom Ranger's arsenal as some of Jason's ideas were missing more detailed instructions. Wants to be team leader *** Jackson Grove-Phantom Red, initial team leader once officially formed. Chelsea gets to lead all rangers in the final act. *** Turin Brooks-Phantom Blue ** Both team initially get stuck between 2 factions, the Iron Blade Conference and the Neo-Shogun Army Corps * Taylor Earhardt comes to provide Jason some extra help. * The hostility between the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers leads Jason to duel Billy, leading to the latter's death. Both teams unite a short time later. * Alex Fierro uses Rocky as a host for Snide. Around the same time, Darwin Scott returns from the shadows and an "Extra Player" known as Titanium Knight. * A third faction appears, The Bounty Hunter, who are tracked down by an alternate version of the Wild Force Rangers, The Savage Storm Rangers ** One of these Monsters ends up getting Jason arrested, put Dana and Taylor in charge. * Buttercup arrives when the girls go to the renaissance faire. Darwin helps his sister and the girls in defeating Charturne. * The Battle Thunder come to the present in hopes of finding Alex for his help in stopping Medieval Virus Libra. However, they are told he is an enemy to ranger kind. Buttercup and the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers team-up with them to destroy the Virus. Ganamyde even joined them and Darwin allowed him to become Titanium Knight * While the Phantom Rangers investigate a Blader gang, the Golden Brothers, The Hexagon sent Buttercup back to her own world. * Rocky/Snide breaks Jason out of Prison and into Alex Fierro's custody. Darwin and Chelsea plan to rescue them. Ryan finishes working on a new zord, Phantom Boy. * Hexagon Megazord and Phantom Boy Knight are defeated by Violet Panther, leaving the remaining 5 rangers with injuries. * Darwin upgrades his zords so all the zords can combine to form Full Throttle Ultrrazord. * Balfour runs away from Phoebe and finds the Yak Brothers, who turn him normal and give him a controller that gives him similar powers to what he had previously had (nanochips). * Henry Hart and the Thunderman's hear of Balfour's return and head after him. Through the ordeal, they get their powers back and vanquish the Thunderman's foes with their fellow Galaxy Squad Rangers and the Super Squadron. * Mysterio's superiors arrive to help in conquering the Earth, leading to the final 3 Bladers to disguise themselves as former NCIS New Orleans agents to gain access and destroy the rangers base. They also set an experimental monster on the loose to explain the agent's return * Jackson and Bristol are nearly killed by Mysterio, but are put into the fire of Doctor Helectrix, a former team leader on The Bounty Hunter,in the Savage Storm Dimension. * The Academia Rangers rescue them and defeat Helectrix * Fourax and the rest of the Iron Blade Conference are defeated. * Other events ** The ARC's for Millennium Force and Furry 325 meet for the first time and get into a fight into which of their rides is better. They end up chasing each other to Reefside, California where Charles Lashing restores them and (behind everyone's back) enrolls them as Mel Ourasn (Millennium Force) and Fiona Mabalard (Furry 325). Power Rangers Coaster Force * Seamus Decker and Peter Ishitori begin their time at Cal Reef and join the KST Fraternity a short time later. * At a frat party, Seamus discovers Fiona is android * The seal between the Human World and Monster World is broken, leading to the arrival of the Wolf Pack as they replace five students. When Peter and Seamus find the "Captives", Charles establishes the Power Rangers Coaster Force: ** Teddy Winslow-Coaster Force Red, uses the Dutchmen Train, Motif: Flight, Firehawk ** Mel Ourasn-Coaster Blue, has the Blue Jet Soul, Motif: Dolphin, Millennium Force ** Fiona Mabalard-Coaster Force Green, has the Green Jet Soul: Motif: Insects, Python, Furry 325 ** Peter Ishitori-Coaster Force Orange, uses the Mono-Cast Train, Motif: Rocky Mountain Construction (RMC), Railblazer ** Seamus Decker-Coaster Force Yellow, Uses the GCI Train' Motif: Bandits, Wild West, Ghost Rider * In Frontier Town, another team of rangers coexist: ** Mean Streak-the former sheriff in Frontier Town who was the first Coaster Force Crimson who was killed by the Vengeance Rangers ** Micheaux Goubuster-The current sheriff and leader of the Wild West Coasters. His designation is Mighty Canadian Minebuster, Wild West White. Similar to Peter, an ARC for his ride is absent (however, Minebuster had an ARC and is now Yukon/Ziz) ** Beaugard Chamberlain-A celebrity in Frontier Town due to his mining company who previously fought with Mean Streak over Kate/WildCat for her hand in marriage. However, she was mysteriously disappeared during one cold snap in the region. He is Wild West Red. ** Dellia/Diamondback-a rouge who was passing through who's skills proved worthy of the fight. she is Wild West Green ** Ian/Ghost Rider-The true user of the Yellow Jet Soul (which is being shared with Seamus). He is Wild West Yellow. ** Blair/Blue Streak-a teenager who is known for being a master markswoman. She is Wild West Cyan. ** They fight the Trio of Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain, Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey, and Chess "Wild One" Watkins. * The Coaster Force discover that 5 werewolves were disguised as 5 students and defeat them * Genral Quarzite, a formidable general of the Stradun sends the lichen monster, Meebo, into the school's water supply to use the AZXK sorority girls against the rangers * Lucas/Laser returns to the US for the first time since 2009 for the Southern California Sate Fair. Meanwhile, Jezella and Kosarin (daughter and wife of Vladsmir) create an escape room trap for the rangers with help of the monster Panda Mime. * It is found out Laser gained a power up under the contract the current owners of his ride with Mercedes Benz that allows him ti transform into Auto Cop * The rangers try to use the AZXK against the rangers again, this time focusing on their leader (Lavender Grey) * The ranger's duties put Charles' job on the line * The Wild West Coasters are joined by two more ARC's briefly in their fight against the Vengeance Rangers ** Stella/Steel Force-the new Coaster Force Crimson Ranger. ** Takshiel/Excalibur-stole the Coaster Force Navy powers from McCormick/Corkscrew, it has seen to stall his decay due to his ride no longer existing * Seamus falls into a day dream and ends up assisting the Wild West Coaster's in Ian's place * The Morphin Grid balances itself out so Seamus and Ian can function normally, Stella and Takshiel join the Coaster Force Rangers * Charles ends up getting a promotion * Peter is sent to Blackpool Pleasure Beach to try and find clues about Jeff's disappearance while the other's face a mysterious dark wizard * The rangers literally fight a bull in a China shop * The AZXK girls become rangers too during the Reefside Duels and assist in defeating Necro ** Lavender Grey-Sky Blue Blossom ** Marie Xephila Richard-Cherry Blossom ** Corinne Janssen-Orange Lily ** Rin Koruda-Violet Orchid ** Lola Martinez-Reshda Lotus * Kosarin unleashes Dungeon Beast as a plan for a final attack on the rangers, instead, it disconnects them from the morphing grid * It is learned that the AZXK and Auto Cop powers are not tied to the morphing grid. Laser assists the Coaster Force to become the Power Riders in order to defeat the enchantress Polly Nomial * Polly returns from the dead, along with seven caretakers, and take over the Mercer Mansion. This pins the rangers in a convoluted battle. * The Wild West Coasters discover the Nitro Zords, just in time for a fight at Christmas against the Vengeance Rangers * The Coaster Force discover Union Jet Thunder and use it to defeat Steel Soul * Jezella tricks her mother, after learning she was created by Dr. Anton into her death, but not before the ranger's powers (bar Mel) get shot * Mel discovers the Nitro Lounge, the base of the Original Nitro Rangers * Since Teddy is graduating, he gives Peter the Nitro Red Powers, showing he has proven his coaster knowledge that he should be in charge ** Peter Ishitori-Nitro Rd (II) ** Mel/Millennium Force-Nitro Silver (Coaster Force Blue) ** Fiona/Furry 325-Nitro Blue (II) ** Takshiel/Steel Venom-Nitro Yellow (II) ** Seamus Decker-Nitro Black (II) ** Stella/Steel Force-Nitro Pink (II) Power Rangers Nitro * The Nitro Powers defeat Wing-Bat * Mel track's down the Nitro Zords * Takshiel is reassigned to Steel Venom, which keeps in line with his current Nitro Yellow designation (in terms of color) * Micheal Bolt, Wallace Hightower, and AZXK are captured by the Stradun * The rangers invade the Monster World and defeat Count Vladsmir, freeing the monsters from his dictatorship * Jezella is reincarnated into a raven (later gains a human form and a zord mode), becoming an ally of the rangers * Henshin Knight (famous Stuntman Lance Storm) allows the remnants of the Stradun to roam Reefside in the day, but is defeated by the rangers * The Coaster Force Powers are restored, Micheal becomes the third Nitro Red and Wallace the third Nitro Blue * The rangers make their way to Frontier Town to assist the Wild West Coasters. However, they are ambushed by White Walkers being chased by the Phantom Rangers in Utah (ultimately chasing them to Cedar Point) * Griffin/Gatekeeper, Rachel/Raptor, and Viktor/Valravn (the Birdman Traders) bring their treasures to Frontier Town to be auctioned off * The Wild West Rangers hijack Battalion Robo when the CF-Nitro arrive, which is used to defeat Frail Goblin * Kate/WildCat returns from the dead (due to stealing Mean Streak's parts) and becomes the Sunset Ranger, the 6th ranger of the Wild West Coasters * The rangers split up to rally support against The Boma Tribes ** At Kings Island, they come face to face with Bella/Son of Beast, the true leader of the Vengeance Rangers as she attempts to kill Xavier/Firehawk (who was a hostage of her's) and Bert/The Beast, they become the new Coaster Force Red and Coaster Force Yellow. Griffin/Gatekeeper and Rachel/Raptor become Coaster Force Grey and Coaster Force Reshda. ** At Canada's Wonderland, a Monster has encased the park in ice and the ARC's and Rangers fight back with the following gaining new forms *** Viktor/Valravn-Raven Knight (pilot of Battalion Robo) *** Borris/Behemoth Loop-Coaster Force Crimson (III) *** Lizzie/Leviathan Dipper-Coaster Force Teal *** Yukon/Ziz Ezra/Minebuster-Coaster Force Brown ** At Knott's Berry Farm, the ARC's of World's of Fun have been turned against their friends and have come to attack. Jake/Jaguar and Xaphlia/Xcelerator become Jaguar Soldier and Grease Knight ** In the Carolina's, the border now represents good and evil (under the mastery of Scarowind), as well as a refuge for the Dueling Coasters (Racer, Rebal, and Thunder) during the fourth of July. In secret, Alexis/Afterburn turned Union Jet Thunder into Top Gun Megazord and created a a suit for himself *** Blitz/Thunder Road-Union Ranger *** Prism/Thunder Road-Confederate Ranger *** Alexis/Afterburn-Top Gun ** McCormick gets her powers back, but the twin cities's monster, Vengeance Eater, steals the Nitro Rangers' powers and travels to Kings Dominion. McCormick teams up with the Wild West Coasters ** The rangers unite at Michigan's Adventure for a Wood carving competition that also attracts the vengeance rangers, which brings all their zords together to forma monolithic structure, Millennium Gigazord ** While spying on Bella, Wallace gets injured, promoting Jezella to Nitro Blue (IV) for a day ** Leviathan falls for Bella's trap and is manipulated to her side ** The Advanced Transformers are discovered ** The final battle takes place between the Boma and the Geauga Society *** Takshiel, Kate, Blitz, Prism die in the battle (along with the Vengeance Rangers) ** A few years later, the Coaster Force/Nitro Ranger remissness about the Coaster War ** Years later, both the Super Squadron and the Coaster Force are attracted to Japan and team up with the Arrowmen to fight the crew of the ''Katrina's Revenge'' Category:Eras Category:PR Eras Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers